Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a uni-body of a mobile terminal, with no battery which is inserted longitudinally and no battery cover.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
As the function are comprehensively and collectively implemented to embody the mobile terminal as the multimedia player or device, a user always carries the mobile terminal and tends to regard an exterior design of the mobile terminal as more important than ever. Accordingly, users are likely to prefer mobile terminals with a clean and slim exterior design.
A mobile terminal having neither replaceable battery nor battery cover is released for a clean and slim exterior design. However, such a mobile terminal having no replaceable battery has a disadvantage that recharging has to be performed quite often.